


Fun with Mr. Rogers

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, At the beginning of the story, Bottom Tony Stark, Consensual Underage Sex, Corruption, Don't Like Don't Read, Gay Sex, Guilty Pleasures, Happy Ending?, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pedo Steve, Pedophilia, Sex Toys, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve is 20, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is 10, Tony isn't Iron Man, Top Steve Rogers, Why Did I Write This?, a bit of angst, probably not, sex with a minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony remembers his first sexual experience well, and will never, ever forget it. His experience was with the one and only, Captain America.Tony really couldn't believe it.Steven Grant Rogers, a soldier who fought in world war 2, a man who was strong willed and fought for what was right, the man he idolized... was a pedophile.





	Fun with Mr. Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> For god sakes, read the tags. If you don't like it, don't read it.
> 
> This contains graphic sex scenes with a minor, so don't read if you're uncomfortable with that.
> 
> I do not condone pedophilia at all, this is fictional, it's not real.

The ten year old brunette didn't have a clue about the man's sick fetish until it was his birthday. Steve didn't really know about it either. He'd thought about it, but he never acted on it. Tony's father, Howard had invited him over, along with a few others. They were all adults, so Tony didn't have any other peers to talk to.

Tony was minding his own business, at the table eating his birthday cake in complete boredom. Everyone else was outside, drinking and whatnot. Tony sighed heavily, a little saddened that everyone forgot all about him and his special day. 

"You doing alright in here, Tony?" Steve walked inside of the dining, smiling at him warmly.

The child nods, "Yeah.. I'm alright." He sat back in the chair, and played with his fingers.

Steve sat from across from him, "Feeling alone, buddy?" 

Tony nodded, "Yeah. It's like nobody remembers my birthday. I'm all alone."

"I'll keep you company." Steve places his hand on top of the child's.

Tony thought that was a bit weird, but didn't think much of it. He knew Steve was caring, and thought he was just trying to reassure him. Tony squeezed the larger hand, "Thanks Cap." He said, with a smile before letting go.

There was silence for a few moments before the boy broke it, "Want some cake?" He asked, cutting the older man a slice.

"Yes. Thank you, Tony. You're so sweet." Steve said.

Tony blushed lightly, and went over to Steve's side, holding up the piece of cake. He looked at him with his big brown eyes, a gentle smile on his face. His innocence riled Steve up, getting him a little excited. Steve tried to ignore the fact that his innocence was attractive.

Steve swallowed hard, and grabbed the cake, starting to eat it. Tony brought his chair up, so he was across from Cap, and sat down, starting to eat his own cake. Steve noticed a frosting stain on Tony's lip, and urged himself not to lick it off. That little thing made Steve's mind go haywire as it filled with dirty thoughts of the kid doing unspeakable things. He hated himself for thinking that the child was sexually attractive, but he shook it off. Nobody can see inside his mind, and he wasn't doing the actual act so it was okay, right? 

"Tony.. You have something on your face." Steve giggled, taking the frosting off and licking it from his finger.

Tony blushed and blinked twice at his actions, but continued eating, "Um, Mr. Rogers, do you want something to drink?" He asked, wanting to get out of there and think for a bit.

"Sure. Just some milk. Thank you, Tony." He ruffled his brunette hair.

Tony hopped out of his chair, and went inside of the kitchen. He took out the milk and a cup, thinking about Steve's actions and how weird they were. He figured to ignore the issue, and brought his cup of milk over to him.

Steve gave him a nod, and he sipped his cup. Suddenly, the blonde was shaking a bit nervously and became clumsy, and spilled the milk all over Tony's shirt. Tony gasped, now that his shirt was drenched in milk.

"I'm so sorry, Tony." Steve apologized. 

"It's okay Mr. Rogers." Tony gave him a slight smile of reassurance, his back arching from the cold.

Steve saw how his shirt was soaked, and knew it was uncomfortable, "You should take this off.." Steve tugged his shirt lightly, waiting for Tony's consent.

The child nodded, and Steve pulled the garment over his head, dropping it on the floor. Steve grabbed a paper towel, and wiped the excess milk off of him, occasionally circling his nipples. Steve swallowed hard. His nipples were looked so edible. Tony bit his lip when his buds were touched. 

"You wanna know how I can really get you clean?" Steve tweaked one of them, and Tony looked at him curiously. Steve wasn't believing what he was about to say next, "I can with my tongue. If you'll let me." He added the last part. He figured if Tony gave permission it wouldn't be as bad.

Tony thought it was a bit weird but he saw nothing wrong or sexual about it, and didn't want to reject him. He did ask him nicely, and he was being kind, "Y-You can.." He nodded.

Steve smiled, and started dragging his wet tongue all over the boys chest. Tony bit his lip, "That kind of tickles.." he said, giggling nervously.

"Mhm." Steve hummed before his tongue swirled around his pink nipple, earning a small sound from the younger.

Hearing those sounds aroused the older man, and he softly caressed his clothed thighs. Biting his nipple, Tony let out a squeak. Steve's pants were becoming uncomfortably tight, as it throbbed in his pants. He wanted him so bad, and couldn't wait to be inside of his little virgin hole. Steve knew it was wrong of him to think like that, but he just couldn't help himself.

Steve then pulled away, and stroked the younger boys cheek, "You're red."

Tony swallowed hard, and looked down to see the tent poking out from the soldiers pants, "Is that your.. penis?" He asked.

Steve backed up, and nodded. He felt so filthy for getting hard over the kid, "Uh, y-yes it is."

"W-Why is it hard like that?" Tony said, his hand reaching out, but then he pulled it back.

"It's because I really like you, Tony." Steve smiled a bit nervously, and saw the small hand hesitating to touch him, "You can touch it if you would like to, baby."

Tony blushed from the pet name, and out his hand over his bulge, "It's getting wet.." he said, pulling his hand away.

Steve grunted, "That's normal, baby." He then stood up, "Upstairs. I have something I have to show you." Steve grabbed the child by the wrist.

Tony's heart rate skyrocketed in fear, "A-Are we going to.. do naughty stuff?" He asked, shaking at the hands of the older guy.

Steve didn't answer, and Tony's teeth chattered, already knowing the answer though he didn't say it, "I-Isn't that.. wrong?" He asked.

"Do I have your permission?" The blonde stared the child down, intimidating him.

Tony was way too scared to deny, and he agreed. Steve's gentle smile turned into a seductive smirk, "Let's give you the attention you deserve.." 

The two went upstairs to Tony's room, and Steve closed and locked the door, "On the bed, okay?" He said, and the kid obliged laying his back on the bed. He didn't know why he was obeying him. He should really go to his parents, but for some reason his body didn't let him, and he stayed on his back.

"Would you mind taking your clothes off for me?" Rogers asked, tilting his head.

Tony didn't say anything, and stripped out of all of his clothes, until he was naked in front of the man. Steve's became soaked, the child's body figure was so beautiful, his little cock was so adorable, "You're so pretty.." he climbed on top of him, and stroked his cheek, his lips lightly brushing against Tony's.

Steve left soft little kisses on his small chest, each and every one of them showing his affection. He wanted to go slow for Tony, before he went on to the next steps.

The child's heartbeat went fast, but not just in a scared way. He felt different sense of adrenaline, relatively liking this but not liking this at the same time. He knew it was wrong and Tony knew that Steve knew this was wrong as well, so why were they still doing this?

"Is this wrong?" Tony asked, blinking.

Steve looked up, "It depends, Tony. Are you liking these little kissies?" He kissed his chest again, and Tony wiggled a bit.

"Yeah..I like that.." 

"Feeling good is good right?" Steve said, and the brunette child nodded reluctantly, "See." Steve continued to kiss his chest, then pulled away.

"You see this?" Steve pointed down at Tony's small penis.

Tony nodded along with him.

"Would you mind rubbing it for me?" Steve asked, and smiled gently.

Tony wrapped his hand around his soft member and started rubbing it, "Ah...t-that feels good.." he moaned, and continued to rub himself slowly.

"Yeah, keep touching yourself." The blonde smirked, caressing his inner thighs.

Tony whimpered, and continued to stroke doing it faster, "I-It's getting hard.." he pants.

"That's a good thing, baby boy." Steve caressed his cheek once more, "Want me to help you make it feel more good?"

Tony nods, and Steve takes control, "Want me to use my tongue?"

"Is my penis dirty?"

"No. But it'll feel really good. Feeling good is a good thing, remember?" Steve stuck out his tongue and flicked it at the child's tip.

Tony shuddered and moaned at the knew feeling, "That feels good, Mr. Rogers.."

Steve blushed, and he started sucking off the little boy, loving the taste of his flesh as he swallowed the whole thing down. It wasnt a problem, since Tony's penis was small so Steve could just suck the whole thing.

Tony moaned and whimpered loudly, pulling Steve's hair with both hands as his legs squirmed. Tony felt immense pleasure, as he felt a tingly feeling down on his lower area. Tony thought he was about to urinate, but he remembers that he already went to the bathroom just before he ate his cake.

Tony screamed, and shot a small amount of semen in Steve's mouth. Steve hummed around the skin, absolutely loving the taste of the boy, he burst in his owns pants. It was so sinful, and he felt so guilty, but he couldn't stop himself. Steve swallowed it all, and pulled away. He looked at his hole, and swallowed harshly. He knew he was going to have to wait. He didn't want to go too fast and force it on Tony. After he was sure the child caught his breath he looked up at him, "Was that good?" He asked Tony.

"Y-Yes... uh, what was that stuff that came out of my penis?" Tony asked.

"You ejaculated. When big boys feel really good, they have an orgasm, and this white stuff called sperm comes out." Steve explains.

"O-Oh.."

"Okay, let's go downstairs baby boy. And you can't tell your parents about this?" 

"Because.. it's wrong..?"

"It's because it's private. Would your mommy and daddy tell you what they do?" 

"Ewww, no, gross!" Tony giggled.

Steve chuckled, "Let's get you into some new clothes, and go downstairs."

Tony gets dressed, and they head downstairs.

Steve stayed by Tony's side the rest of the day, feeling jittery and dirty. 

"Only that one time.." Steve told himself, as he laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He barely had sleep that night, contemplating whether he was a criminal or not.

_________________________________________

Tony was over at Steve's house for a bit, and they played board games and ate ice cream. Today would be the first time Tony would see Steve's penis.

"Have you ever seen a big boy penis?" Steve asked the boy, as they looked at the slightly colorized tv.

"No. Are you gonna show me your big boy penis?" Tony asked, now curious to see what an adult penis looked like, instead of his own little one.

Steve nodded, and pulled down his pants to show him his soft, flaccid cock. He made sure it wasn't hard and veiny since he didn't want to scare his little boy.

"Whoa it's way bigger than mine.. can I touch it?" Tony asked.

"Of course, sweetie."

Tony wrapped his small hand around the cock, and started to stroke. His breathing got heavy, and he whimpered when he felt his underwear go tight.

"What's wrong, Tony?" Steve asked when he heard the whimper.

"I think I really like you.." Tony said, and pulled down his pants to show his little tent, "My penis is hard."

Steve smiled, liking how the child was enjoying himself, "I really like you too, Tony." 

Tony rubbed Steve's cock faster, and watched as it started to get hard, "It's like magic.." he giggled.

"Yes. It is like magic, baby." Steve patted Tony's head, as he continued to play with his member. 

Tony remembers when Steve sucked him off and he became very curious, and licked Steve's tip. 

"Tony.." Steve shivered.

The brunette blinked, and he felt his heart beat faster. He could only get the head in his small mouth, as he continued to suck, but he did it vigorously. Steve didn't tell him to suck on it. It was Tony's choice to do so, therefore it was okay..right?

Steve groaned, as the kid continued to suck the head of his cock. Eventually, Steve felt himself about to release, and he pulled out of his mouth before cumming all over on the child's face.

Tony gasped at the suddenness, "You orgasmed.." he said.

"I did, baby. It felt great, you did great baby, you're so good." He praised, "Come on, let's get cleaned up." Steve brought the brunette to the bathroom where he washed his face from the semen with a rag.

"Um, Mr. Rogers?"

"Yes?"

"C-Can you kiss me?" Tony flushed a dark red, feeling awfully timid.

Steve frowned, not believing he hadn't given the boy he loved at least one kiss, "Of course." He said, giving a soft kiss to the boy. He added his tongue in, and the child shivered under him, not being used to the tongue. 

Steve then pulled away, "Was that good?"

Tony nodded by barely an inch, "Y-Yeah.." he said, and hugged him.

The soldier hugged him back tightly and kissed his head. He patted his hair, and then frowned. The guilt came back again. This was wrong, he knew it was wrong. He sunk in his own guilt, but at least Tony was enjoying himself. 'You dirty liar! You lied to yourself, you said you wouldn't do it again, and now look at you!' Steve frowned squeezing Tony's little body, and breathed heavily. He tried to forget the guilt shouting at him, and focused on his little boy. 

______________________________________

Tony was over his house again, and this time Steve was going to show Tony some of his new toys. Tony was currently naked, sitting on the sofa, looking inside of the box Steve had.

"Are these necklaces?" Tony looked at the small pink beads in there. 

Steve got him the small ones because he never ever wanted to hurt and push his little boy to his limits. 

"These are beads. They go in your little bum hole." Steve said.

"My... butt?" Tony blushed, and felt himself clench up in discomfort by just the idea.

"It's okay. It feels really good. And they aren't big so they won't hurt you." The blond said, "Do you want to try them?"

Tony hesitated, before nodding and laying down on his back. Steve bit his lip when he saw his tiny little ass. It look so cute the way it was puckered. Steve didn't want the guilt to come back, so he tried to hurry with this. Steve lubed the beads with lubricant, making sure to submerge it so he would hurt Tony as much.

Steve went gentle, adding it one by one. Tony squeaked, and yelped at the discomfort and pain. Steve planted kissies on him to soothe him, and finally had all of the beads in him. 

"Did the pain go away?" The soldier asked, and the kid nodded, "Okay, so I'm going to pull them out now." Steve proceeded to slowly pull the beads from his little hole.

Tony moaned, a new, weird sense of pleasure flowed through his body, one that he's never in his life felt before. Who knew that a broken necklace in your butt could feel so good?

"Ahh..Mr. Rogers.." Tony's little boy dick hardened, and soon the beads were out.

"Did that feel good?" 

"It felt great Mr. Rogers. Are there any more toys?" Tony asked, still laying down.

Steve took out a small vibrator that was about the size of Tony's member, so it wouldn't hurt him, "Here. This is a vibrator. It buzzes." Steve demonstrates by turning it on.

"Oooh." Tony took the toy as it vibrated in his hand, "Does this also go in my butt?"

"Yes. Do you want to try it?"

"Yes, please." Tony laid down again.

Steve lubed up the vibrator, keeping it on low to start the child off. He slid it inside of Tony, and he wiggled and moaned at the vibrating sensations. Steve smiled, it was so sweet seeing Tony enjoying himself. He figured this was okay. He wasn't actually touching him, and the boy was liking the treatment and gave him consent.

Tony started moaning louder and louder when Steve cranked up the vibrations.

"Ohh, Mr. Rogers! The orgasm i-is gonna happen!" Tony shook, as the object went deeper.

"Come on, let it out baby." Steve enticed, and soon Tony shot his little load on his stomach.

Steve pulled out the vibrator and cleaned him up, "That's enough play time for today." He pats his head and gets Tony dressed.

"Okay." Tony cuddles up next to him.

He knew he was committing a crime, but he couldn't contain his urges, especially since Tony wasn't pushing him away. Steve looked down at the now sleeping child laying on his chest.

"One last time.." Steve whispered, "Then no more."

______________________________________

Steve was currently babysitting Tony because Howard and Maria were on their date, and Edwin was on vacation.

They were in the little boys bedroom again, Steve was leaving soft kisses all over the child again, rubbing his little cock.

"Mr. Rogers, th-this feels so amazing.." Tony pants.

"Mhm." Steve said, his own cock achingly hard in his pants. Steve pecks his lips before letting go of him, and pulling away, "Okay.. now, I'm gonna do something okay? It's going to hurt, but you have to stay with me." Steve said in a serious tone, making sure Tony understood.

Tony nodded slowly, a little skeptical since he knew it was going to hurt. 

"Okay.." Steve spreads the younger ones legs, and growls at the sight of his tight pink hole.

"A-Are you gonna put something in my butt again..?" Tony gulped and whimpered.

"Yes, but it's going to feel good baby." Steve said, and started removing his pants and boxers, groaning of relief at his release.

Tony's eyes widened at Steve's cock, feeling kind of threatened by the size and how it convulsed, "Y-You're gonna put that in my b-butt?" He asked, a little scared now.

Steve nodded, "It's okay, Tony. Just stick with me and it'll feel really good soon." He said, licking his own fingers and pointing it towards his pucker.

Tony felt tears burn his eyes as the large finger was pushed in him, "It hurts.. Mr. Rogers.. please, make the pain stop.."

Steve felt the guilt on his shoulder again. He had to stop, but he didn't. He was too determined, and had to finish this, "I'm sorry, I can't baby. Can you be a strong boy for me and hold on?" Steve asked, moving his finger around.

"Y-Yes.." Tony agreed, even know he didn't know if he could handle it. He continued to whine and cry under him in pain. Steve wasn't stopping until Tony absolutely wanted him to.

Steve went slow and gentle, and after a little over five minutes, Tony was getting used to it. 

After stretching him, Steve gently pulled out his fingers, and held up his own dribbling cock. He knew there wouldn't be condoms in a child's room, so he was going to have to risk it with the pull out method, "Okay Tony. I'm going to put my penis in you. Can I do that?"

Tony trembles a small bit, and nods shakily.

"Don't worry, it's gonna feel good okay?"

The brunette cooperates wit him, as his breath gets shaky when Steve positions his tip. He grunts in when he puts the tip in, feeling a whole new level of pleasure. His little body squirms under the large man, whining at the pleasure within him.

"Ohh..ahhh!" Tony squeals.

Steve sighs heavily at the pleasure washing over him. Tony's tight hole was the tightest thing he's ever felt, and Tony's sounds made it way better. Tony was feeling good. And feeling good was good. Steve felt the guilt fade, and he started thrusting slowly, Tony was already a moaning mess, "It f-feels s-so good!"

"Yeah, I know baby." Steve soothes him, grunting as he continued to go slow inside of him.

Steve was being gentle with him yes, but Tony knew what they were doing was wrong. But it felt so great, how could it be wrong? The blond bit down on his lip hard. Tony was so tight, it was almost like he was in heaven right now. He gradually made his thrusts faster, earning literal screams from the younger boy. The blonde loved the sounds he made. He looked so pretty, and helpless. He was glad he could be the one to take his innocence away.

Tony kept screaming, as the pleasure became unbearable. He was so young and not used to this sort of thing. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Mr. Rogers!" Tony shouts, feeling himself about to orgasm, "Its happening again!"

"Okay baby, just let it out." Steve smirked softly, and kept thrusting his huge cock into the small boy.

"Ohhhahh!" Tony whimpered loudly, shaking a lot as his tiny child cock started cumming as Steve rubbed his sides soothingly, whispering sweet words to the kid.

"Oh, good job, baby. You're taking this so well." Steve continued to thrust into the child, eliciting loud, girly moans and screams of pleasure.

"Ohh!!" Tony hyperventilates, squirming under him, more of the creamy liquids squirted from his small, uncut member.

"Mmh.." Steve closed his eyes, starting to go slow inside of the boy before he stopped, and quickly pulled out, releasing on the boy's stomach. He licked up he and his own cum clean off, and wiped his mouth, "See. Wasn't that great baby?" 

"Yes.." Tony panted.

"Alright. You can't tell anyone about this because it'll be our little secret." Steve pokes his nose, giggling.

Tony looks up at him, "O-Our secret?"

Steve nods, "Our secret.."

"Yeah... Our secret." Tony said.

"And a reminder: When you're about to orgasm you say 'im close' so I know okay?" Steve said.

"Okay." Tony said and then he yawned.

"Are you tired?" Steve asked and Tony nods again. 

Steve helps him into his captain america pajamas, before tucking him into bed and patting his head.

"I love you, Mr. Rogers."

Steve felt his heart melt, "I love you too, Tony..sleep well." He kisses his head before leaving.

Tony closes eyes. Now he was starting to think none of this was wrong, the pleasure was so great how could it not be right?

Steve sat on Tony's bed, hands on his face. The guilt drowned over him once again. 

You're filthy.

You're disgusting.

You're a criminal.

You're a pedophile. 

Steve swallowed hard, and pulled on his hair, pacing around the room. He didn't want to admit it, though he knew he was wrong.

"This has to stop." He told himself, and sat down on the floor, "I have to stop.."

_________________________

Steve had took a week's vacation out of the country, and tried to think about something else other than Tony. But he couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about him. His innocence, his looks, his voice.

Steve couldn't take it anymore, and that night he masturbated to the poor kid, before finishing off within five minutes. He cleaned up, and felt just as guilty wanking to him than actually doing the deed with him.

"Get ahold of yourself, Rogers.." Steve growled to himself.

____________________________

 

"Mr. Rogers, can we have fun again?" Tony looked at him, innocently.

They were both completely alone again. No one in the house except these two.

Steve shifted uncomfortably, "Not.. no we can't.. not anymore, baby." He said, looking at TV.

Tony frowned, his heart stung from that, "Okay.." he laid down on Steve's lap.

Steve sighed heavily, messing around with his hair again. The kid didn't get it. Was he ugly? Was Steve getting tired of him?

He wanted answers, and he lifted up from Steve's lap, looking straight at his eyes.

"Why don't you wanna have fun with me anymore? Am I ugly?" He frowned, and his eyes became glassy.

Steve immediately shook his head in denial, "No, no baby! You'd never be ugly to me." He kissed his head.

"W-Why don't you want to have fun with me anymore?" He sniffles.

Steve bit his lip, thinking of an answer. He didn't want to tell Tony it was wrong, even though it was, but they've already gotten so far. He couldn't stop, "If we have fun right now, would that make you happy?" He asked. He never wanted Tony to be upset.

"Yes." Tony nods.

Steve picks up the boy, and takes him upstairs to his room. He gently lays him down, before closing his door.

"Get yourself together, Steve!" He yelled to himself in the bathroom, before hitting his head on the wall, "You did it again. You lied to yourself. You said you'd stop but you didn't." Steve growled, and he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

Steve wanted to punch the mirror, and watch the shattering pieces fall. He couldn't see himself as a normal person anymore.

"Mr. Rogers?" Tony stood at the door in worry.

Steve heard his voice, and turned around, "Hey, Tony.." he ran a hand through his hair, "Why are you up?"

"You were yelling." Tony walked up to him, and clung onto his leg, laying his head on it.

The blonde swallowed harshly, his trembling hand patting Tony's head.

"Don't be scared, Mr. Rogers." Tony said, which caught Steve by surprise.

"S-Scared?"

"I don't know why it's wrong for you to do naughty things with me." Tony looked up at him, "But it feels good to do these things, so it's not wrong. Feeling good is good, and good feels right. So that would mean it's right."

Steve almost gasped. He did this to Tony. He made him think this whole thing was right. He couldn't risk telling Tony it was wrong, because he might tell his parents.

All the blond did was nod, and he picked him up, "Off to bed now." He laid him down gently on the bed.

"I love you Mr. Rogers." Tony yawned.

Steve hung his head, "I love you too.." he muttered, barely above a whisper 

Steve kissed Tony's head before walking out.

 

_____________________________________________________

Steve continued to have sex with the boy, doing it almost every time they met up. Everyone was completely oblivious to their the secret thing they had. Howard and Maria had been leaving a lot now, which gave the two the opportunity to do whatever. Everytime they have their fun, Steve would regret it. He would degrade himself, sometimes hurt himself physically because he knew he was committing a crime. He knew he was doing something wrong, but it was such a pleasure. And Tony was happy. Steve tried to block out the negativity in his mind, and only thought about Tony and his happiness.

"Fuck me, Mr. Rogers." The thirteen year old boy smirks, and spreads his legs in front of the soldier. Tony was getting taller, his voice slightly deeper as he was now hitting puberty, so he wasn't so much in a child like state. His brown eyes showed lust to the man, as he waited for him. 

Steve was a bit surprised from how well he was starting to submit to him. Usually he'd be all timid and shy, asking questions. He kind of missed that, but proceeded to pound the pubescent boy. Tony was still a little sweet, his moans still a bit child sounding. 

"I'm close, Steve!" Tony moans loudly.

Steve also misses how he calls him 'Mr. Rogers'. It was so adorable how Tony seemed so respectful.

Tony soon came, and Steve did so shortly after, "I loved it, Stevie." He hugs him tightly and Steve hugs him back.

"I loved it too, Tony." Steve smiled gently. But, it soon faded. He was corrupting the poor boy. Making Tony think that this was okay when it wasn't. 

Steve cleaned up a pool of his own blood out of the sink that night. He actually punched the mirror, shattering it, the pieces stuck in his skin. Steve admitted it to Tony's parents that he broke the mirror, but explained that it was just his PTSD from the war messing with him. They understood, but still made Steve pay for a replacement.

Steve had one of his many sleepless nights, getting swallowed up by the guilt for the millionth time.

______________________________________

Steve eventually grew less and less attracted to Tony as he grew older. Tony grew hair, his voice had gotten deeper, his penis and balls grew bigger, becoming mature. He wasn't and didnt look so innocent anymore, which was what Steve liked most about him.  

Tony was now twenty two years old, Howard and Maria died and Tony became slightly sad. Steve didn't know how to tell him that he didn't like him anymore. He didn't want to tell him that he liked to have sex with him only because he was a child. That he lied to him. That he tricked him. Steve didn't want to tell him that he didn't truly love him. Eventually, he did, Tony became furious.

"This isn't.. this isn't love.. this isn't love! You never loved me!" Tony yelled, tears threatening to come out.

"I.. I do love you.." Steve lied. His heart pounding, hating to see him like this. He knew he was torn and heartbroken, and hated himself for doing this to him.

"When I was a kid, you pervert! You're so disgusting!" Tony cried, "I was so stupid to actually believe that you loved me, you fucking dirty pedophile!" 

Steve knew how bad he hurt him. After technically raping Tony for all of those years, saying how much he cared and loved him, just to come out and say he only did it because he was turned on by him being a kid.

"W-Why did you do this to me? Why did you lie, and make me fall in love with you?" Tony sniffles, his eyes showing pain.

"I just.. I wanted to make you happy.." Was the only thing Steve thought of.

"Happy? Happy?!" Tony clenched his fists, "You think having sex with me as a kid, and- and fucking my mind up would make me happy?!" 

Steve froze in place, and his head fell to his chest, "Tony.. I-Im sorry.. you can call the police on me if you want."

Tony breathed heavily, and shook his head, "No. I'm not gonna do that. I want you to live with what you've done to me. I want you to get caught on your own." Tony actually didn't do it because he was attached to Steve. He was in love with him.

There was a silence between the two for about thirty seconds.

"Just.. Just get out, Steve." Tony pointed at the front door, and the blond did as he was told, hurrying out of the house.

Steve ran away, anywhere. He knew he was disgusting, he knew what he did was wrong. He knew he was a criminal, and he knew that he was indeed, a pedophile.


End file.
